Macy Misa
Macy Misa is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel series, JONAS. She is the number one fan of the Jonas Brothers and is best friends with Stella Malone. She also becomes the main love interest of Nick in the second season, JONAS LA. Personality Originally Macy was shown to be highly excitable and almost obsessive regarding the Jonas Brothers, being their number one fan as well as president of their fan club. Macy is a huge and loyal fan as she always updates the Jonas blog to reveal the latest news regarding the Jonas Brothers. However, when Macy spends time with them, she is really nervous and is prone to fainting whenever she is in their presence. However, despite her crazy fan behaviour, Macy is kind, caring and a loyal friend, willing to do anything to help in the time of need. She is also supportive and encouraging in the growing romantic relationship between Joe and Stella. In the second season, Macy has a big change as she is still a loyal and big fan of the brothers, but she is more relaxed and mellowed around them. Relationships Nick Originally Macy was shown to be highly excited whenever she encountered any of the Jones Brothers and was prone to fainting almost whenever she was in their presence. Due to this, most of the brothers saw her as one of their most crazy and obsessive fans, but still saw her as a good friend. In the first season, there isn't much interaction between Nick and Macy and thus their relationship doesn't have a large amount of development. In the beginning of the second season, Macy is shown to have greatly changed as she is more mellow and relaxed around the brothers. Due to the change in her, Nick begins to see Macy in a new light. Nick and Macy both soon begin to develop strong romantic feelings for each other, but are shy and nervous when trying to express them. Nick's feelings for Macy grow incredibly strong, proven when they share some intense romantic moments. Nick also becomes really jealous when others guys, specifically famous surfer, Stone Stevens shows a romantic interest in Macy. Nick becomes protective as he refuses to allow Macy to become the personal blogger of Stone Stevens. However, Macy becomes mad at Nick for making decisions on her behalf and decides to quit working for Jonas. In order to convince Macy to return, Nick attempts to impress her by surfing, but while it ends in failure, Nick and Macy reconcile when Nick admits his fear they won't get to spend much time together if she works for Stone. Due to this, Macy turns down Stone's offer and happily enjoys a day at the beach with Nick, resulting in them becoming more closer and their feelings for each other becoming more stronger. Macy and Nick's feelings grew more strong to the point where Nick begins to teach Macy how to play the guitar. Eventually, Macy finally began to gain confidence and tried to confess to Nick how she felt by secretly dropping hints when they begin helping DZ prepare for his first date. Macy helps DZ, advising him on what girls like in boys when secretly she is revealing what she likes about Nick. Macy reveals she admires Nick's confidence, is happy he listens to her and has his own opinions and makes her laugh. She drops these hints to try and make Nick realize how she really feels and even advises that if he has feelings for someone, he shouldn't be afraid to admit them. However, Macy becomes upset when Nick appears to be oblivious, making her question if whether or not he returns her feelings. Later, Nick tries to practice the guitar with Macy, but finds she is upset. Macy finally admits that she was about talking Nick regarding what she likes in a boy, finally confessing her feelings and is upset he apparently doesn't feel the same way. However, Nick stops Macy from leaving and finally confesses his own feelings for her, revealing he has been wanting to confess since she arrived, but has been too afraid to tell her how he felt before until now. Macy is happy and although afraid of the future due to Nick being a rockstar, Nick assures her, calling her "My Macy". Since then, Nick and Macy finally became a couple, but weeks after beginning their relationship, everyone still has yet to find out as Nick is worried at how everyone will react and is afraid their relationship will be ruined similar as to what happened to Joe and Stella. Due to this, Nick asks Macy for the time being to keep it a secret until he is ready. While Macy is annoyed, she respects Nick's wishes, but still finds it difficult she can't tell Stella and gains more worries when Stella expresses her opinion that secret relationships are terrible as well as the boyfriend forcing it to be kept hidden. However, Nick and Macy's relationship is close to being exposed by Big Man's niece Kiara as she quickly learns their love and threatens to tell everyone, but only on the condition that Nick allows her to work alongside him on his next album. While working together, Kiara comes to learn that Nick is working on a special song for Macy, but is having difficulty writing the lyrics and working on the music until Kiara begins to help. However, tension between Nick and Kiara begins to escalate when Kiara expresses her disapproval that Nick is keeping his love for Macy a secret from everyone and believes that she deserves better. While Kiara remains quiet, Nick finally realizes she is right and after finishing the song, finally reveals his love for Macy by performing the song for her in front of everyone. Macy is utterly delighted and flattered by Nick's romantic gesture, showing how much he loves her and everyone assures they greatly approve and are happy of their romantic relationship. Nick and Macy share a happy, committed and close relationship. They are always there for each other and supportive as Macy encourages Nick whenever he faces a great opportunity for himself or the band. Nick and Macy are also honest and open with each other, never keeping any secrets as Nick can tell when Macy is lying. Nick and Macy's relationship is also really strong and serious, proven as they have good understanding and communication skills and almost never have any arguments compared to Joe and Stella. Gallery Promotional Pictures Nick & Macy.jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic.jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (1).jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (2).jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (3).jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (4).jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (5).jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (6).jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (7).jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (8).jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (9).jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (13).jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (12).jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (11).jpg Nick and Macy Promotional Pic (10).jpg JONAS LA Nick and Macy Never Before Seen Kiss.jpg|The deleted kiss between Nick and Macy. Trivia *She is the President of the Jonas Fan Club. *Although it was confirmed Nick and Macy shared a kiss in the second season it was not used in the final cut of the episode and was never released to the public. There are several reasons why Disney decided not to use it. The first reason was due to an old policy regarding romantic kisses, claiming only one kiss could happen and instead focused on Joe and Stella. The second claimed the kiss was too steamy for younger audiences and thus didn't make the final cut of the episode. However, despite the fact the kiss was never used in the final edit, a photo of Nick and Macy's kiss was released on the internet. *Nick Jonas was the person who decided his character and Macy should become a couple. *Big Man's niece Kiara was the first person to learn about Nick and Macy's relationship. *In Up in the Air, Nick and Macy are revealed to have been dating for an entire month. *Nick and Macy are considered the secondary couple of the series. *In The Secret, everyone finds out that Nick and Macy are dating and it's also discovered they have been together for "14 days, 7 hours and 23 minutes". *''I'm Your Biggest Fan'' is a special song Nick wrote for Macy, declaring his love as well admitting to everyone they are romantically together. External Links *Macy Misa - JONAS Wikia *Nick and Macy Relationship - JONAS Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Humans